Nichidoku Noriko
Nichidoku Noriko 'Background' ''Events'' *The Mizukage Trials ''History'' Nichidoku Noriko is a member of the Nichidoku Clan , the leading clan of Kirigakure. In truth, they were original just a somewhat scattered people, considered defects and poor shinobi by the Land of Water, however with all their differences and personal aspirations, Noriko would take hold of their own destinies from a young age. Considered the unquestionable genius of the Nichidoku, the girl first started her exploits by crafting her own Udedorei when she was merely ten years old, and through it's power became known as the Seige of Nichidoku, a valuable asset in the period of strife that was blazing across the Land of Water. Noriko would take this reputation and power, to gain many strange connections. The way of shinobi was dying out, as it was clear that eventually even her clan's powerful armors would be surpassed by growing technology and ninjutsu. Eventually, the world would be unable to support their kind. Progress could only be slowed, not halted. Her successes brought wealth, fame, and conenctions to the fragmented Nichidoku, and due to them the clan would slowly begin to collect the stragglers. Most noted, the Nichidoku met with both the Touketsu Clan, the masters of the ice, and the Imai Clan of the Land of Snow. While no real relationship could be formed, the girl took note of them as she prepared her master plan: The revolution of the shinobi world. In order to acomplish this, Noriko, now 15, made a name for herself. She then began to study the world of nobles. Shinobi could never become true nobles in the Land of Water, and she understood that being a mere tool would do nothing for them in fifty years, let alone multiple generations down the line. The death of the Water Daiymou was required. His personal aloofness was only damaging the chances of any actual successful change. However, whoever killed the Daimyou would be forever branded as a traitor to their countrymen. Such a life was not for Noriko. There was such a thing as noble avarice, as it would advance the world. Noriko was bred with this concept in mind, and the plot began to form. The instigation of intensified conflicts, namely the production of large numbers of Nichidoku seige weapons. This front terrorfied neighboring villages, as the ships would land in fire country, causing the connections to become more and more clear, most notably, the appearance of the Imai Clan outside of the Land of Snow in the Battle of Kousa Bridge . Using this event, and the brief capture of Haimura, the war efforts were drastically intensified, to the point the people of the Land of Water were coming to be particularly angry with their leaders, due to the mass lossess in the field. It was at the height of this anger that a small band of Noriko's most trusted subordinates would remove the Water Daimyou, as he spoke to his countrymen. Using the tragedy, and meeting the new Daimyou, Noriko would approach as a woman. Now 18 years of age, Noriko was able to use her appeal as a famous shinobi and as a beautiful woman on the teenaged Water Daimyou. The Water Country approved the construction of Kirigakure, and gave two great services to the village's creation. The first was the unquestonable gurantee of service, the second was the honor of holding the Kikatsu Blade .An evil sword which the first Water Daimyou saw sealed for all time. Noriko betrayed his heart in two ways, first by denying his requests and advances. The second, was the gift of the Kikatsu Blade. Knowing full well of it's lore and it's power, she handed the blade to the only man she could trust with it: Shan Kichiro. His status as the former host of Isonade, and his massive chakra was the only thing which Noriko felt the blade could be submitted to. This gift was accompanied with his title as Jounin Commander, the day Kirigakure was fully constructed and established. The betrayal earned her the scorn of the Daimyou, and the village the title of Bloody Mist. With it's increase in power, Noriko took her seat as the Mizukage, and began the governing of her acomplishment. The world was truly changing, as she found herself not alone, becoming one of the three who would be called Kage, her rivals from across the sea remaining just as strong in their new organized form. A small conflict would rise, and Noriko would serve a mostly isolated strategy. Allowing Konohagakure and Sunagakure to wage contests against one another, she served the Water Daimyou slowly earning back his respect through the sheer power of Kirigakure. 'Traits' Traits Name: Basic Training Effect: Required to use an Udedorei, no ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques may be used while in armor, outside of systems. TP: 10 Name: Advanced Training Prerequisite: Basic Training Effect: Increases Power of all Systems by 10%. TP: 40 Name: Overcharge Prerequisite: Basic Training Effect: Turbocharges the Udedorei, allowing a 50% increase in all stats for X turns. (E-Rank: 1, S-Rank: 6) X is determined by Ninja Rank. TP: 50 Name: Degeneration Smash Prerequisite: Advanced Trainning, Overcharge Effect: Allows the use of Degeneration Smash . TP: 80 Trait Name: S-Rank Prerequisites: A-Rank Effect: Gains the S-rank classification, increasing movements and hand seals per movement. TP: 250